Topaz the Hedgehog
Topaz the Hedgehog is a teenaged female hedgehog, the seductress of Mobius. With a blink of and eye, a man/animal is smitten with her. She is one of Threetails and NICOLE's BFF's. She is usually seen spending time with these two. She is the main fursona of Sonicpower. Being the Tomboy Though Topaz is basically the seductress, she is a tomboy, too. She found her inner tomboy in an adventure with Threetails and Amy. Topaz was random then, and then began wanting to play video games on the way to Eggman's base. Like Threetails, Topaz became random and stayed like that. Afterwards, Topaz changed her pink fringe to a green one. Then, after Amy snapped her out of it, she died it back to pink again. Becoming a Freedom Fighter While Cubot was pretending to be on the good side, the sneaky robot framed Topaz of killing her own mother. Sapphire had died of a reason unknown, Cubot saying that he knew what happened. The Knothole Police arrested Topaz, believing Cubot's story. Sonic, not trusting Cubot, begged to the police that Topaz had nothing to do with it. The police didn't buy Sonic's story. Then, Topaz used her seductive charms to 'hypnotise' the police, then Cubot was thrown out of Knothole. Then, Topaz had the ability to join the Freedom Fighters. Excitedly accepting, a new adventure was about to begin. Time Traveller Girl While exploring Soleanna, she found a time travel watch. She used it to travel through time to find the purpose of her parents' death. She didn't get to find out why though, because the time traveller watch lost it's power. The watch was then destroyed. She then found other uses to travel through time, with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. She then used Chaos Control and travelled back to the past. She rescued her parents for horrible death. Topaz found a bomb that was about to blow. Topaz defused it just in time. A Possible Romance When Topaz first met Knuckles the Echidna, Topaz was blushing. When Knuckles kissed her hand and was about to say bye, Topaz began to speak to him. They are usually seen together, but sometimes not as friends. Sometimes they go over the line by adding romance. Topaz doesn't use her seductive charms (she doesn't even have to) with Knuckles. Earning a Super Form Like Sonic, Shadow and Silver, when Topaz absorbs the power of the Chaos Emeralds, she turns golden and sparkly. Her seductive charm has much more impact than her usual charms. She blows huge kisses that hit the enemy. She earnt this Super Form while she was with Sonic on the Space Colony ARK 2, the rebuilt one. Team Seductive Topaz has a team of two called 'Team Seductive.' Amy is with Topaz in this team. Though Amy is also part of Team Rose, Amy spends most of her time in Team Seductive. Classic yet So... 'Un-Powerful!' In Sonic Generations, after you rescue Knuckles, a classic version of Topaz arrives. Classic Topaz (like Classic Sonic) does not talk. Also, Classic Topaz does not have a seductive charm. When Topaz (modern) met her classic self. A bit disappointed, Topaz went off with Knuckles. Roleplay: Mario and Sonic: Secrets of Time The game has a roleplay on it's storyline... and Topaz is feautured in it! She is one of the main characters besides Sonic and Mario. (Note: Roleplay in Construction) Theme thumb|300px|right|This is played whenever Topaz appears in a game. Likes Sunshine, swimming, summer, fruit, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Threetails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Pheobe (other best friend), parties, flowers. Dislikes Rain, bad memories, Bad Future (Topaz CD), racing Sonic (cause he'll always win) being bullied, seductive charms not working. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog CD 2 (first appearance) *Topaz CD *Topaz the Hedgehog *Topaz the Hedgehog 2 *Topaz 3 *Topaz and Tetris *Threetails Skypatrol *Threetails Adventures *Amy Rose CD *Topaz Free Riders *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Generations *Topaz Generations *Topaz: Journey of Dreams *Mario and Sonic: Secrets of Time Quotes *'Seeing that you're failing, I win!' Topaz to Tetris after the boss in 'Topaz CD.' *'What do you think you're doing?' Topaz talking to Cubot in Topaz Free Riders *'Seductive... CONTROL!' *'Sonic, you're the hero!' Topaz cheering on Sonic in Sonic Geneations *'Yay! It's Threetails time! We're awesome heroes!' *'What you see is what you get. Just a gal who loves adventure! I'm Topaz, Topaz the Hedgehog!' *'Supah powah smash!' Using a boost in Sonic Free Riders *'How dare you call him a red mutt?' Getting angry at Wave for calling Knuckles a red mutt